


Untamed Thirst

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Natasha, Gen, Norse, Russia, Slavic, Sociopathic, Sociopathy, Villainy, Violence, War, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: She is a massive threat to Asgard with her insatiable thirst for revenge. She is Russia's finest warrior. A lethal killing machine. Unstoppable. A murderous she-devil. She's said to be a Slavic goddess descended in a human body. Who knows? But her story is tragic. She has a strong thirst for vengeance against the Asgardians. Her wrath is inescapable and she will make Asgard her very own toilet.





	Untamed Thirst

She was no hero. Perhaps King Alexei and the people of Russia thought so. They believed she was fighting for them, protecting their nation. But she only fought against one thing only. Norse.   
A hatred she could not satisfy even after being sent off to saw the heads of secret Norse worshippers in the Motherland, bringing those said plucked heads to King Alexei's throne.

" _A darling you are. A masterpiece. A warrior above all men and even the Slavic Gods. The brilliant Black Widow._ "

 

 

She was a beauty not to be touched unless you favoured only one hand. She adorned a striking black leather spikey dress, the most deadliest blade sheathed by her side. The Black Widow was not just a soldier who brought victory on the battlefield, but brought wrath upon any enemy of King Alexei. 

  
Of all the Generals and Advisors, she was favoured among, for she was the King's Naval Commander. In her, she had the perfect warrior protege his son would never be.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

In the massive golden walls of the Asgardian palace, rumours had circled around that Russia wanted to declare a war with Asgard. There would be no surprise if those rumours turned out to be true, for the Slavic King was a greedy & arrogant man who wanted everything to himself. He did this often, arriving to an unprepared country with his large number of forces.

" _Surrender to me now and give me your army, you shall serve under me as your rightful King. If not, you will face the wrath of my many men which is more than half of yours."_

He was a King of Kings. It would be of great deal to be the King of King Odin, who was believed to be his next target.

And he was, as an official war declaration was passed on to the Norse King from Russia.

 

"This is madness," Prince Thor cursed in Norse as he paced back and forth in the meeting room. "We shall not engage in this, Father."

"He dares to threaten me & my people and you expect me to take that lightly?" Odin snapped. "Our forces are strong. No one has ever dared to cross us because we are above every other nation."

"King Odin is right, Prince Thor," said the man in white robes, the Advisor. "This shall not be taken lightly. King Alexei is not a man who barks without a bite."

Thor stopped and narrowed his eyes. "I hear he always enters a country when it's not prepared and unprotected. Why does he warn us, I wonder?"

"It matters not. We will prepare for battle. I want all my soldiers and guards ready for tonight, just in case there is an unexpected visit," King Odin ordered before he looked around and noticed something missing, or rather  _someone_. "Where is your brother?"

Thor raised his eyebrows.

 

 

 

The ladies swooned as they watched the muscles of Loki's body move as he showed his opponent no mercy with his lethal sword. He was without a shirt, sweating but restless, in nothing but his leather pants and boots. He was fast and agile, unpredictable and inspiring to watch.

Thor smiled as he watched his brother crush his victim without kindness, until said victim, who was Sif, had the tip of the blade under her chin. She looked very displeased.

 

Loki was cheered on as the winner, although he noticed that the screams and shrieks of joy belonged to many women and young girls.

 

Thor laughed merrily and applauded, approaching them. "That was an entertaining show there. Made me want to bite my nails out of anxiety. You bested the best sword fighter, Loki. You rose from the little thin lad I've grown to beaten almost half of your life."

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance. "What is it now?" He asked bitterly. "Do you want a match? I would love to give you a taste of your own medicine, you know."

Sif smirked and retrieved her sword from the floor. "Wouldn't we all like to see that?" She remarked as she walked away.

Loki watched her walk away before turning back to his brother. "I don't believe you came here to be watched by the ladies be crushed by your 'thin' brother, I assume?"

"Russia declares war with Asgard," Thor said gravely.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. "Is that so? Well, tell Asgard I give it my best wishes and prayers, if the Norse gods even hear a word I'd have to say."

"Asgard is your home too."

"I should have left the day before to evade your trials of convincing me to fight for your home. I really should have."

"Do not be like this."

"Jotunheim is my home. It is in my blood, not Asgard," Loki snarled.

"But your heart lies with Asgard," Thor said genuinely, putting his hand on his shoulder which was immediately shrugged off. "Brother, don't do this."

"Will you ever get it through your pig-head? I am not related to any of you Odinsons."

"You are a Prince of Asgard."

"I am the rightful heir of Jotunheim, actually. Get your facts straight, at least give me that favour if you want to continue this conversation." Loki ignored Thor's pained expression and went on, "But the least I could do is tell you what you could expect."

Thor's face had a small flicker of hope. "Anything." He stepped closer.

Loki smirked. "Have you heard of the Black Widow? Or perhaps I should call her Natalia Romanova."

Thor frowned, the name unfamiliar to him. This gave Loki a real chuckle.

"Oh, this shall be good," Loki muttered sarcastically with a smirk before continuing, "She is a big threat. She is Russia's finest warrior. A lethal killing machine. Unstoppable. A murderous she-devil." He chuckled. "I cannot believe you haven't heard of her. She has the ability to strike down ten men with one sword. She's said to be a Slavic goddess descended in a human body. Who knows? But her story is tragic. Did you know, that she has a strong thirst for vengeance against the Asgardians? You should be frightened.

"When she was young, she lived in a poor village with her family somewhere in Volgograd. One night, some visiting Norse soldiers decide to reign terror on the small miserable land. They raped all the women & children after killing the men. They killed every last soul in sight after. Hiding behind a bush, there she was watching her whole family be raped and killed one after the other. She was only just nine. Imagine that, Thor. When we were that age we'd sneak food from the kitchen every night and whine about school.

"So one day, the Russian King himself hears of these atrocities and decides to visit the village. He thought there were no survivors until he came upon a little child. Dirty and covered with fire ash, paralyzed by trauma and grief. He took her, rode with her to his castle, and handed her to the best warrior in the Russian Empire. She was trained until no match could be found for her skills and gift for the sword. She wants revenge, Thor. Asgard has forever been in her wrath and it seems you will all be met with it. King Alexei loves her as his own daughter. She had rose to command at his side when she brought him nothing but glory, delivering him the heads of opposing Kings or other enemies. She would have Odin's head if she were sent, Thor, don't doubt that. She is subtle & quiet, and slippery as a fish."

"Like you," Thor finally replied.

Loki snorted.

"You could fight her, Loki."

"As much as that thought excites me, no thank you," he said finally and walked away.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Natalia was on the main ship with her crew of loyal men & sailors off to Asgard. She was sitting on her little black throne seat as she was the Queen of this ship.

The many other Russian ships sailed around them, as if they were all soldiers marching in the desert to war. 

  
The taste of an upcoming war had her swelling with anticipation and exhilaration. She was patient though, and she was very pleased that this was finally taking place.

"We won't disappoint you, Commander Romanova," said her loyal Sergeant. Although she was out for blood, she swore to herself that she would protect her men.

"I hope not, but I do not doubt any of you. It won't be long before I arrive to Asgard and make it my own toilet." Natalia smirked, peeling the green apple in her hand with her hunter knife as one leg dangled over the arm handle of her throne seat. They were used to her casualness.

"Go on. Go help with the sails." She shooed him away. He turned, just when a poor man was dragged onto the ship by her men and thrown at her feet. She frowned and leaned forward. "And now?" She asked, looking at her men.

"An Asgardian, Commander," Nikolas, her most trusted partner,  growled.

"An  _Asgardian_?" She growled with a sneer. Natalia raised her eyebrows, feeling a stroke of anger already.

The man on the floor rose and dared to glare up at her. "You are nothing but a European whore! You think Asgard will cower in your presence?! Loki and his brother will have your head!" The Asgardian snarled, his words coming out with a spray of spit at her face.

She grimaced in disgust. "Did this fuck just call me a whore? The very same fuck who is related with those Norse cocks?" She scoffed, looking at her men who were smirking. They liked it when she was a mouthful. "You must have the balls of a cow to speak to me like that, knowing how I feel about you people." After peeling away the greenness from her apple, she took a bite and devoured it. The man watched her in disgust.

"I don't care whatever happened to your village or your dead family,  _Black Widow_. Your vengeance isn't even vengeance no more. It is now borderline obsession. This isn't about your family anymore or some poor Slavic soldier who got his arse kicked by a Norse jackass. You've lost yourself."

Nikolas felt sympathy for the man for he knew there was now no escaping Death.

Natalia spat out the apple in her mouth and threw the rest of the fruit over her shoulder. She wasn't smiling in amusement anymore, no one else was. "You think you know me? You think you know my life story? Seriously, why does everyone think they know my life story?" She sat properly, removing her leg from the arm handle. "Where have you heard this nonsense about my family and a village? You men gossip as much as women do, it's pathetic." She inhaled and leaned back in her seat, trying to calm herself. The man's words had gotten to her. She didn't take her eyes off of him. "Who is this 'Loki' you speak of?"

"A man who would match you."

Nikolas chuckled. "You're dreaming."

Natalia smirked at him. "He is delusional indeed, Nik." She snorted and looked back down at the Asgardian scum. "No man would ever match me. You are an imbecile. I am the best. Did you forget? Does your flock of race not remember? Have they even heard of me?"

"You are not worth a single memory cell, luv." The man was grinning.

She didn't even understand why she let him live this far enough, why she didn't just kill him right when he called her a whore.

She skilfully twirled her hunter knife in her hand and fisted his hair, before sliting his throat.

She was unflinching when the blood sprayed on her face and she sliced the back of his neck, sawing her blade deeper until his entire head plucked off and his headless body collasped as it splashed with blood in the air like a fountain.

A devilish grin made it's way on Nikolas's face. 

She stood up from her throne and raised the dangling head in her hand to her men, ignoring the disturbed looks on their faces. The stump of the head's neck soaked with blood. For her, it was just another decapitated head. "This is Asgard! This is all of Asgard! Another Asgardian to step on my ship will have their eyes gauged out alive and I'll piss in their skull." She looked at each and every one of them. "So please. Do find me another Norse slut because I'm just dying to try that one," she said before discarding the head as she threw it over the ship & into the dark raging waters. She sat back down and stabbed the blade of her knife into the arm handle of her seat, fuming.

No one was going to stand in her way.


End file.
